Tengo Que Morir, Para Vivir
by Kuki-Chan
Summary: Bella aún no es transformada...y los Voltiurs deciden tomar medidas en el asunto...¿Qué ocurrirá?, ¿Edward los detendrá?...Espero que les guste...Edward&Bella, Jasper&Alice, Emmett


**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes les pertenecen solamente a Stephanie Meyer, _salvo el argumento la cual expresa mi completa locura. ^^_

Sumary: Bella ama a Edward, pero tiene miedo a que él la vuelva a dejar. ¿Qué le dirá Edward cuando sepa lo que ella siente. Edward&Bella Jaspes&Alice Emmet&Rose

**POV BELLA**

-Donde está Edward?-pregunté ansiosa a Japer y Alice caminando de un lado a otro

-traquila, Bella-dijo Jasper desde el sillón por mi impaciencia-tu novio ya llegara

-Vamos Bella, deja al pobre de Edward cazar, como todo hombre necesita comer…

-¬¬ pero el no es humano…-dije –como…

-Dije hombre, no humano…-señaló Alice

-Bella por favor deja de estar ansiosa-me pidió Jasper- me volvere loco con tanta tensión por tu parte

Hize puchero- es acaso malo preocuparte por alguien importante para ti

-Solo cuando es inecesario, Bella-apuntó Rose sonriendo

-Bueno, perdón por estar preocupada por Edward-dije sarcásticamente. Los demás rompieron en carcajadas y me sonroje.

Pero me sentía ansiosa, necesitaba a Edward a mi lado YA!, no queria que se alejara de mi, que se fuera de mi vida, era mi alma gemela y la razón de mi existir. Cada vez que no estaba él con migo me oprimia el pecho. Cada vez que se iba (aunque por era por periodos cortos), me preguntaba ¿Qué tenía YO para retener a un Bombon como él?, para ser sincera, sus lindos cabellos color cobrizo, sus hermosos ojos dorados y ¡esa sonrisa!, que me deslumbraba. Su cuerpo perfecto. Bien, nadie lo iba a negar Edward… (_**Esta como quiere! / **__ Es cierto! / _O.O no se metan / _**Oh por favor, sabes que sin nosotras no podrías vivir /**__ Todo depende a lo mejor si… _ / Saben?, necesito un psicologo / _** No te libraras de nosotras, juntas las tres ¬¬ aunque solo deberia estar yo…y quitate esa estúpido vestido*dice mi inner* / **__ Es una TOGA y la que debería premanecer con Eddie soy yo*le corrige mi conciencia* / __**No, soy yo / **__yo __** / Yo / **_ Basta!, esta bien!, no lo negaré Edward esta para comerselo enterito…y bueno no se si podré convencerlo de no esperar hasta la luna de Miel.-me sonroje solo al pensarlo.

Pero unas risas me sacaron de mi discución interna, ví como Jasper estaba colorado, Alice, Emmet y Rosalie estaban tirados en el suelo muriendose de risa. Me perdí ¿de qué se reían?

-Bella-comenzó Rose ante mi cara confundida-¿estas pensando en Edward?

-¿Por qué?-quize saber por tan repentina pregunta

-jajajaja…es que…- miré a Jasper que estaba sonrojado pero sonreía. No pude darme cuenta, por que Rose y Emmet empezaron a besarse con pasión, y Alice besaba suavemente a Jasper, lo cual después se volvió algo salvaje. Un momento! Emmet estaba aquí; ¿y Edward?

Y en eso, lo pude sentir, pude sentir la lujuria que ambas parejas desataban. Me puse colorada y después de un rato sentí que alguien entraba a la Sala. Ví a Edward acercarse a mi rápidamente, sus ojos demostraban pasión y deseo. Estaba sorprendida pero a la vez extasiada. Se acercó a mi rapidamente y me estrachó en sus brazos, mientras me besaba.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa, que me quede estática sin saber que hacer…pero rapidamente me conpuse rápidamente y le seguí el beso. Dios NO era una suerte ser humana, ya que queria besar a Edward por toda la eternidad. _"lo cual haré"_ apuntó mi conciencia.

Los labios de Edward eran…fríos, duros pero suaves al tacto y realmente deliciosos. Díos, no te desmayes Bella, no te desmayes empeza a faltarme aire, todo se volvió negro y lamentablemente caí en sus brazos desmayada.

Estaba todo negro pero comenze a escuchar voces a mi alrededor…

-Bella…-un susurro en mi oreja, era Edward

-no te preocupes Edward, despertará en 15 segundos-esa era Alice- la pobre sufrió un colapso jajajaja

Bien se estaba burlando de mi, pero en algo tenía razón, si fuese vampiro eso no hubiera ocurrido. Pero como no lo era, sus "exigencias" humanas (como el aire) tuvieron que interrumpirle el maravilloso momento que estaba pasando.

-Bella… ¿estas bien?-su dulce voz resono en mi cabeza

-Si estoy bien-le aseguré enderesandome en la cama donde estaba echada-¿por qué no debería estarlo?

-jajajaja…mejor me voy…-habló Alice en plena carcajada. Me encogí de hombros y ella salió aún riendo en voz alta

Hize puchero-todos se estan riendo de mi ¿verdad?-él sonrió y escuche como Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie se reían a pleno pulmon; Edward siseó ocasionando que ya no se escuchara nada más

-¿Qué les dijistes?-pregunté asombrada, incluso Emmett estaba callado…

-Los amenazé-contestó simplemente Edward-con destruir sus autos…y ellos _aman _ _sus autos _

Solté una pequeña risita y escuche como cuatro personas siseban abajo; por supuesto; Alice se calló al saber que Edward _sí _ cumpliría su amenaza

-Los tienes bajo tu control…

-si- me dijo dandome aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, _"Vamos Bella, respira.." _.Pude sentir como se me aceleraba el corazón y por supuesto él también lo supo, me miró y al ver toda mi cara roja se le escapó una risita

-c—callate…-dije mientras mi sangre seguía subiendo a mis mejillas. Él me sonrió y entonces se acercó a mi…

-Bella, amor-su voz atorceopelada me hizó tragar una bocana de aire; sus labios estaban tan cerca que sentí su aliento, ocasionando una descarga electrica desde mis pies hasta las puntas de mis cabellos, él sonrió aún más ocasionando que me lo quede mirando como boba…_**(**__**inner: vamos!, ¿qué haces ahí mirandolo?, ¡besalo! *w***__**) **__(Es la primera vez que apoyo a esta loca…) __**(Loca…¬¬) **__(si loca =3) _ traté de ignorar la batalla mental que ocurria en mi cabeza; y entonces actué. Puse mis manos en su pecho y suavemente me acerque a él pegando mis labios a lo suyos.

Edward no se separó, aún mejor, profundisó el beso haciendolo más durarero y más suave, sus labios se movian ritmicamente sobre los mios; eran como dos piezas de puzze que encajaban juntas. Sus labios eran deliciosos; duros, fríos pero suaves al tacto. Coloque mis brazos detrás de su cabeza y lo acerque más a mi; lentamente, de un moemento a otro, estuve echada sobre la cama y Edward estaba sobre mi. Mis manos se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo logrando que el suspirar mi nombre, lo cual ocasionó una gran ola de éxtasis al saber mi poder sobre él, subí mis manos hasta sus cabellos entrelanzando mis dedos en sus cabellos cobrizos.

Pero como todo "humano" tuve que separarme un poco para tomar aire, claro que Edward no se separó de mí y recorrió con sus labios mi cuello para ir hacia mi oreja derecha y susurran "_Bella"_ antes de lamer mi lóbulo. Dejé escapar un gemido. Busque sus labios como si mi vida depensiese de ello, fundiendome más a él. Pude saber que estaba igual de encendido que yo, así que escuche en mi cabeza **(**_aprovecha! / __**arpovecha!)**_ sonreí, pero suavemente mis manos se posaron sobre los botones de su camisa desatando uno por uno, Edward no opuso resistencia, y rápidamente me quitó mi polo mandandolo lejos…,le quité su caminza mientras mis manos recorrian cada parte de su pecho duro como el marmól, pero suave al tacto.

Sensualmente, Edward recorrió mi piel descubierta con sus labios, mientras yo no podía hacer nada más que enterrar mis dedos en su desordenado, pero hermoso, cabello. Después de un momento de tortura, me miró a los ojos, Dios!!, ahí había pasión, deseo pero sobre todo había _Amor_…

-Bella…-sonreí al no ser la única agitada –esto..mmm…yo…tu mereces algo mejor….

-Calla –dije mientras le ponía unos de mis dedos en sus labios, entonces le dije –Te Amo, mi Vampiro Bobo, escucha y escuchame bien Edward…jamás me enamoraré otro que no seas tú.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada…además ahora no quiero pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú-dije mientrasme ponía un poco sonrojada-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…y quiero estar contigo por siempre…¿ok?

Edward no se tomó la molestia de responderme y de un simple movimiento, otra vez nos estabamos besando, o mejor dicho, me estab besando con pasión.

Era un sentimiento maravilloso; sentía que si lo dejaba caería en las más profundas de las tinieblas, es por eso que me pegue más a él.

Cuando estabamos a punto de seguir adelante, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Edward y yo maldecimos, y nos voltamos para ver quien era, entonces su rostro me preocupo. Estaba asustada.

-¿Qué te sucede Alice?-pregunté; pude ver como Edward le leía la mente y derrepente se puso pálido y su rostró reflejó algo, Horror. -¿Edward?...

El me miró y dijo-Viene…_Los Voltiurs-_ mi cara se descompuso- _ a ver tu…transformación…_

Desesperación, y miedo. Teníamos que actuar, y lo teníamos que hacer YA!

__________Continuará______________

Holas!!!

Realmente no me pude aguantar, y escribí este fict; por supuesto…es después de vencer a victoria…después de la pelea en el claro (Eclipse); salvó que… Edward aún no lepide la mano a Bella…

Espero reviews….con sugerencias…comentarios…quejas…¿amenazas?....

Un Beso!

Kuki chan


End file.
